gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tormund
Tormund, often called Tormund Giantsbane, is a major character in the fourth and fifth seasons. He initially appeared as a recurring character in the third season. He is a renowned leader and raider among the Free Folk and second in command behind Mance Rayder. He is played by Kristofer Hivju. Tormund was captured by the Night's Watch during the Battle of Castle Black. After Mance's death, the new Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Jon Snow, released Tormund and asked him to help win over the remaining wildlings into an alliance against the White Walkers. Tormund was present at the massacre at Hardhome where he fought against the army of the dead. Biography Background Tormund is a trusted leader in his own right of a large warband of wildlings. He has joined his forces to those of King-Beyond-the-Wall Mance Rayder, and now functions as one of Mance's most trusted lieutenants. He boasts of having bedded a she-bear, which he calls Shella. Ygritte insists that everyone knows he just made this story up. Tormund has two daughters, though he hasn't mentioned if he has any sons."Hardhome" Season 3 When Jon Snow is taken to Mance Rayder's tent, he initially believes Tormund is Mance and kneels before him. Tormund is amused though Mance's suspicions of Jon makes Tormund wary."Valar Dohaeris" As Mance's army marches away from the Frostfangs, Tormund alongside Ygritte, accompanies Orell as Orell performs scouting duties by warging into his eagle. Tormund accompanies Mance, along with Orell, Ygritte and Jon Snow, to the Fist of the First Men, where they see the mutilated horse corpses left behind by the White Walkers after their attack against the Night's Watch. Mance commands Tormund to climb the Wall along with twenty raiders, and Jon Snow as well, and wait for his signal to attack Castle Black from behind."Walk of Punishment" As Tormund's party comes closer to the Wall, Tormund questions Jon about the "crows" patrolling the top of the Wall spotted by Orell's eagle. Jon explains that the patrols are two Builders and two Rangers. Orell then questions Jon about the castles still manned by the Watch and the number of men in the garrison of Castle Black, disbelieving Jon's claim that a thousand men defend it. When Orell and Ygritte, who defends Jon, are about to start a fight, Tormund puts a stop to it throwing Orell away. Tormund tells Jon he likes him but will kill him nonetheless if he's lying. Jon remains adamant on his lie, but Tormund remains doubtful."Kissed by Fire" Tormund's party camps at a patch of the Haunted Forest that has been left unchecked and grown close to the Wall. Tormund comments to Jon that, once, crows would cut down any the trees within a mile of the Wall. When Jon asks Ygritte if she's ever climbed the Wall she confesses she hasn't, but Tormund has done it many times. After a few minutes, Tormund approaches Jon again and gives him a climbing pick. He advises Jon to sink it deep into the ice of the Wall and make sure it holds before taking the next step. He then jokes that if he falls, he better not scream because he wouldn't want that be the last thing Ygritte remembers about him."The Climb" Tormund's party breaks into four smaller groups to climb the Wall. Tormund leads one of them, with Orell, Yrgitte, and Jon sharing the same rope. Tormund's pick breaks a piece of ice that causes Jon to briefly lose his footing. The Wildling leader jokes that he wanted to see if he could take a hit. The raiding party climb further, but a portion of the Wall breaks down, taking one of the groups to their deaths. The ice keeps breaking and Tormund nails his pick hard to prevent from falling, but Ygritte and Jon do drop, ending up dangling in the air. Tormund holds the rope with one hand but Orell begins cutting the rope to prevent Jon and Ygritte from bringing them down. Jon reaches the ice just as Orell cuts Ygritte loose. Later, the group reaches an abandoned watchpost of the Night's Watch. Ygritte and Jon reach the top as Tormund gathers his rope. Tormund and the raiding party climb down from the Wall and begin their march to take Castle Black unaware. Some time later, the party encamps in a forest area of the Gift. Tormund jokingly gives Jon some advice on how to properly have sex with a woman before ordering the group to begin the march again."The Bear and the Maiden Fair" Some time afterward, Tormund's party reach the hut of a man who breeds horses for the Night's Watch. Orell advises attacking the man and killing him for his horses and gold. Tormund muses he may have good steel. Jon argues to spare the man and just take the horses, as the Watch will send less men to track down thieves than for a murderer. Tormund hopes for more men as it will be easier to kill them in the open than in Castle Black. Tormund orders his men to spread out to attack the hut. The man escapes after his horses react to a noise made by Jon to warn him. Tormund and his men capture the man at an abandoned mill. Orell manages to hear noise inside the mill - it's Bran and Rickon Stark, along with their companions - but Tormund dismisses it as thunder from the rain that is just beginning. Tormund then questions the man about where he was riding. The man refuses to answer because he'll die anyway, and Tormund admits he's right. Tormund bares his sword to kill the man, who asks to die standing up, but Orell intervenes and demands that Jon kill the man. Tormund orders Jon to do it, but Jon hesitates. Ygritte carries out the execution after Jon is unable to. Orell goads Tormund into killing Jon to prevent him from betraying them and Tormund relents, ordering his men to kill Jon. Tormund restrains Ygritte when she tries to interfere to protect her lover. As Ygritte rages, he tells her not to die for a crow. Several members of Tormund's party, among them Orell, are killed by Jon as well as Summer and Shaggydog."The Rains of Castamere" Season 4 Tormund has his raiding party encamped in a stone ravine south of the Wall. Tormund chides Ygritte for failing to finish off Jon Snow; he has enough faith in her as an archer to believe that that if Jon escaped, it was because she allowed him to. Suddenly, their scouts signal that someone is approaching. Styr and a band of Thenn approach them through the ravine. Out of earshot, Tormund comments about how much he hates Thenns. Styr says his party raided a village south of the ravine and gathered meat. He says the meat tastes so much better south of the Wall, and chides Tormund for losing their warg as well as Jon. He reminds Tormund how the Night's Watch are feasting and getting fat at Castle Black. Styr suggests that Tormund taste crow meat before he dies, as a human arm roasts over a fire."Two Swords" Tormund and Styr lead a raid on a village south of the Wall. When one villager attempts to attack Tormund from behind, Ygritte shoots him before he can strike and Tormund finishes him off. Styr sends a lone boy to Castle Black as a message to the brothers of the Night's Watch."Breaker of Chains" Tormund and Styr attack the settlement of Mole's Town. They slaughter all of the inhabitants, which include members of the Night's Watch who were visiting the local brothel. News of this attack reaches Castle Black, which is their next target."The Mountain and the Viper" Tormund takes part in the rear assault on Castle Black, being the first one to infiltrate the fortress. He kills many black brothers and then engages Alliser Thorne in single combat. They are evenly matched, but Tormund manages to seriously wound Ser Alliser, who is then pulled to safety by his fellow black brothers. Tormund continues his rampage along the Castle, despite receiving multiple wounds from arrows and swords. After all of the rear assault forces are slain, only Tormund remains and is incapacitated by a crossbow bolt from Jon Snow. He is then taken prisoner for interrogation."The Watchers on the Wall" After Mance's forces on the other side of the Wall are defeated by the surprise appearance of Stannis Baratheon, Jon comes to Tormund, who has had his wounds tended to by Maester Aemon. Jon informs Tormund that they will be burning the dead wildlings' bodies and asks if he wishes to say any words in their memory. Tormund scoffs at the idea, telling him that the dead can't hear them. Tormund then asks Jon if he loved Ygritte and explains that Ygritte had truly loved Jon, her constant talk of killing him being proof of that. Tormund solemnly requests that Jon take Ygritte's body north of the Wall to burn it, since that's what she would have wanted. Jon complies with Tormund's wish and soon after has Ygritte's body burned on a funeral pyre beyond the Wall."The Children" Season 5 Tormund, alongside his fellow wildlings, are present when Mance Rayder is executed by Stannis Baratheon for refusing to bend the knee. He is visibly distressed to see his king and longtime friend executed in such a brutal manner."The Wars to Come" Once Stannis leaves the jurisdiction of the wildling prisoners to Lord Commander Jon Snow, he suggested that Tormund might be more open to forming the same alliance Mance Rayder rejected."High Sparrow Some time later, Jon meets with a chained Tormund to discuss what will happen with the wildlings next. Jon offers Tormund lands south of the Wall for the wildlings to settle after they have rounded up the surviving Free Folk north of the Wall in return for their help in defeating the White Walkers when they march on the Wall. Tormund is reluctant at first, and after Jon unchains him, he discloses that most of the remaining Free Folk who are north of the Wall are at Hardhome. Jon offers him horses and men to bring them back, yet Tormund states that they will also need ships in order to bring all the wildlings to Castle Black, and that Jon must accompany them to assure the Free Folk they will not simply set fire to all the ships and kill them all. Jon agrees and says he will borrow the ships from Stannis, which he later does, just before Stannis abandons Castle Black and marches on Winterfell."Kill the Boy Days later, Tormund alongside Jon Snow, Dolorous Edd and other brothers of the Night's Watch, leaves Castle Black for Eastwatch to board the ships that take them to Hardhome."The Gift (episode)" Tormund and Jon, along with other members of the Night's Watch and the Free Folk, arrive at the Wildling town Hardhome to convince the rest of the Wildlings to join them in the upcoming war against the White Walkers and their armies of Wights. Insisting on never being an ally with a Crow, The Lord of Bones insults Tormund for being at the side of Jon Snow, causing Tormund to beat his former ally to death with his own staff. The Wildling elders decide to gather in the Townshall to hear Jon, who quickly proposes an alliance between the Free Folk and the Night's Watch in the face of their common enemy, the undead. Having not seen Mance Rayder since he was taken prisoner at The Wall, the Wildlings question his whereabouts. Snow reluctantly informs them that he is dead and that he shot him personally, with an arrow. This angers the group, but as they move in to kill him, Tormund vouches for him, describing how Rayder was about to be burned at the stake as a warning from Stannis Baratheon, and how Snow defied Stannis by ending his life quickly instead of humiliating him. Some leaders are convinced, but others begin to leave. A moment later, a large host of undead wights start breaking through the gates and climbing over the walls. Jon and Tormund fight alongside others to give as many people as possible an opportunity to make it to their ships. Edd Tollet, Wun Wun, and others are trapped inside the townhall, which is set upon by wights and catches fire – in the confusion, the bag of dragonglass weapons is lost. On top of a hill overlooking Hardhome, multiple White Walkers mounted on undead horses observe the battle, including The Night's King. The White Walkers deploy another large host of wights, hurling them over the cliffs above Hardhome. Jon, Edd, Tormund and the remaining defenders flee for their lives. Shielded by Wun Wun, who wields a burning log as a club before walking into the sea with them, they manage to get to the last remaining boat and quickly row out to a safe distance. As Jon and the others look on in horror, the Night's King raises his arms triumphantly; all around it, the slain wildlings rise up as undead wights."Hardhome (episode)" Days later, Jon, Tormund, and the surviving few thousand wildlings from Hardhome, arrive at the Wall, before the gates of Castle Black and are allowed through by Ser Alliser Thorne."The Dance of Dragons" Appearances Quotes Behind the scenes *On the Season 4 Blu-ray, Tormund narrates the Histories & Lore video "The Nations of the North". Image gallery Tormund warns Jon s3e5.jpg|Tormund in "Kissed by Fire". Tormund The Climb.png|Tormund in "The Climb". got-game-of-thrones-34037196-956-537.jpg|Tormund and Mance Rayder. got-game-of-thrones-34037199-953-536.jpg|Tormund gazing up. got-game-of-thrones-34139079-500-281.jpg|Tormund looking depressed. got-game-of-thrones-34252400-2832-4256.jpg|Tormund lost in thought. got-game-of-thrones-34505706-972-475.jpg|Tormund looking angry. tormund-game-of-thrones-33956281-761-420.jpg|Tormund talking to Mance Rayder. tumblr_mljqgwqhAm1rx54tto1_1280.jpg|Tormund and Mance Rayder. Tormund-202x300.jpeg|Promotional image for Tormund in Season 4. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Tormund Giantsbane, also known as Tormund Thunderfist, is a wildling chieftain following Mance Rayder, the King-Beyond-the-Wall. He serves alongside the Lord of Bones, Styr the Magnar of Thenn and several other chieftains as an advisor and lieutenant to "the Mance". He is a charismatic, hearty, good-humored man and, by wildling standards, has a rough sense of honor. He styles himself Tall-talker, Horn-blower, Breaker of Ice, Husband to Bears, Mead-King of Ruddy Hall, Speaker to Gods and Father of Hosts. He has four sons (Toregg, Torwynd, Dryn, and Dormund) and a daughter (Munda). In contrast, the TV series only mentioned in "Hardhome" that he has two daughters. Tormund is older in the books than in the TV series: he is described as having a white beard so he is not a young man, but he is also described as large, broad, and still very strong. He wears thick gold bands graven with runes on his massive arms, and a heavy shirt of black ringmail that could only have come from a dead ranger. Tormund likes to brag about his deeds, but he is not arrogant. While Jon travels with the wildlings, he and Tormund become friends despite Jon's effort to keep his distance from the wildlings. Jon is rather amused to hear Tormund's stories, one of them is about having sex with a woman who was a she-bear (in the show, Tormund tells Ygritte a story about the same subject, but much shorter). Tormund approves of the growing romance between Jon and Ygritte, and encourages Jon to have sex with her. When the Lord of Bones acts hostilely and suspiciously toward Jon, Tormund supports Jon. In the books it is not Tormund but Styr that leads the wildling party to scale the Wall. Tormund stays behind with the main wildling force, and later he and other lieutenants are sent by Mance to attack several areas of the Wall, in order to draw attention away from the main host and to draw away the defenders. Bowen Marsh falls for the trick and takes most of the garrison from Castle Black. Tormund does not take part in the repeated attacks on Castle Black. It is not him but Lord of Bones that is captured by the Watch. When Jon goes to parley with Mance (actually, to kill him), he first meets Tormund. Although they are enemies, Tormund remains friendly toward Jon. He compliments the defenders for putting up such valiant fight against the wildlings despite being outnumbered, and is filled with awe to hear that one-armed blacksmith Donal Noye killed Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg. They go to Mance's tent, chatting leisurely, sharing Tormund's mead waterskin. Tormund is deeply saddened to hear about Ygritte's death, and is indifferent to hear Styr died too. He proudly tells Jon that Longspear Ryk kidnapped his daughter Munda, and they like each other. When they reach the camp, Harma Dogshead and Varamyr Sixskins want to kill Jon, but Tormund protects him, insisting that he has the right to speak with Mance. When Stannis attacks the wildlings, Tormund leads a triple line of spearmen, but they are attacked on the flank by Stannis's knights and break. Tormund and many of his troops escape. He manages to regather the dispersed wildlings, preparing for new assault. Some time afterwards, Jon sends Val (Mance's sister in law) to parley with Tormund. Tormund agrees to make peace with the Watch, and surrenders willingly with three or four thousand wildlings. Stannis asks Jon what kind of man is Tormund. Jon answers: "Tormund Giantsbane seemed to me the sort of man who would make a good friend and a bad enemy". See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Free Folk Category:Characters Category:Characters from beyond the Wall Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Mance Rayder's army Category:Major Characters Category:Season 5 Characters de:Tormund pl:Tormund ru:Тормунд zh:托蒙德 Category:Season 6 Characters